Broken Stones
by ahsnapitzkiana
Summary: "There stood a boy like a tower;Heck, she wouldn't be surprised if that tower crumbled down on top of her and killed her - only for him to build it back up again with more strength and confidence."/Or, Beck doesn't realize how lucky he is to have what he has today. How Bade came to be! AU
1. Chapter 1

Jade West felt her foot meet a sliver of glass as she ran down the streets of Las Angeles in the middle of the night. She had escaped from an orphanage a couple of miles back; knowing the place since birth, never finding someone who would take her home.

Slowing down then coming to a stop, she looked around the marvelous lights about her; Hotels and five-star sushi places surrounded her; All the rich people walking about the streets with gold watches and diamond earings. Making her feel like a fool in her gray sweatpants and a black long-sleeve shirt; Her feet with nothing but dirt and blood. She lifted up her bloody foot and picked out the glass. She then took off running again, this time ending up in a neighborhood with the name 'Little Creek Road'.  
Taking her time, she strolled through the neighborhood looking for someone who would be willing to let her stay a night or two. That's when she saw an old RV in a driveway, christmas tree lights dangling off the sides.  
She walked towards it. Then looking through the RV, she saw a boy about her age looking at his pear-like phone; boredom written on his face. After two minutes of looking she received the courage to knock. Not even a minute later, she felt someone's eyes on her. There stood a boy standing like a tower; Heck, she wouldn't be surprised if that tower crumbled down on top of her and killed her - only for him to build it back up with more strength and confidence. "Can I help you?" Beck said with all the lady-like manners he could muster up. _This was not a person, no, it was a street rat out to find food and money_, he thought angrily. His parent's weren't billionaires but they sure did have the amount of money to lure in street bums, so it was a bit normal for there to be someone here. But as his parents once told him, "There's the real or the fake".  
So was this bruised, wet, bloody; beggar-girl real or fake? But this question wasn't answered soon enough, for she already opened her mouth.

"Yes,I just need a place to stay for the night and before you say no, I'll repay you $20 plus there's no need for you to give me a breakfast." Beggar-Girl replied.  
There was now no doubt in Beck's mind it was real.

"Alright, but try not to mess around too much okay?" Beck held out his hand for an agreement, but Beggar-Girl only took a quick glance at his hands - not finding a speck of dirt on them, then looked down at her own hands caked with dirt and blood. She frowned sorrowfully making him realize just how lucky he really is to have what he has today.  
He quickly put his hand back down and welcomed her in. Jade finally feeling relief of not only finding a place to rest but getting out of that damn rain!

"You can take a shower if you'd like." Beck said, eyeing the dirt and blood patches that cover her skin.

"Is it warm?" She hoped. The orphanage's water only came cold to all the kids who were past the age of 12, for she was now 14.

Beck tried not to chuckle but his lips curled up a bit,"Yeah, you can have as warm as you'd like." The way her eyes lit up for the smallest of things made him smile.

Jade walked into the small bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her opinion of herself now is a dirty dog that had just killed a bird with its fresh blood still covering her skin. The thought gagged her. Quickly, she shook away the thought and started the shower, then stripped from her clothes and put one leg after the other in the shower. Thankful for the warmth of the water she was receiving.

Beck was texting his best friend, André Harris. The two of them along with their 'gang' attended Hollywood Arts. Beck had just responded to Andre's question of what he was up too, saying he was taking care of this beggar-girl,when he heard the shower stop.

Jade stepped out of the shower looking into the mirror again noticing the difference from before and after. She rung her hair and threw on her original clothes taking one last look in the mirror before opening the bathroom door. Beck looked up from his phone,his eyes to be met with a the real Disney princess, Snow White. He wouldn't be able to recognize her if she hadn't just walked into the shower thirty minutes ago.

Words weren't spoken for some time,just a silent conversation between their eyes until Beck spoke,"You know you didn't tell me your name." More silence.

Jade came back fiercely, realizing she looked like a helpless child,"Not that you've told me yours. And I tend to keep it that way 'cause it's not like I'm gonna see you ever again."

Beck took note to her not wanting to lose this somewhat 'playful' war their having, he said,"How about you tell me your name then I'll tell you mine?"

Jade sighed, but nodded her head giving up;it's already been a long night for her."My name's Jade."She said bluntly.

"Beck,Beck Oliver. Gotta say last too." He teased a bit at the end.

"No." She sat down on the bed, her eyes just about to close. Beck knew she was done for the day and could pass out at any moment now so he backed off deciding he'll bug her about it tomorrow.

Little did he know that his demand sliced through her like a butcher's knife.

* * *

Beck woke up to beggar-girl wrapping her foot in gauze; it looked like she had gotten stabbed in her foot, and badly. She was sitting on his counter in the mini kitchen cleaning off dry and fresh blood from her foot and much to Beck's dislike, getting blood on the counter.

"You know, that's where we eat? Or are you so poor you've never even heard of a dining table."Beck would say, only to receive a reply of "Shut up"and a glare much like a tigers'.

He sighed deciding he had stooped to low, or in other words,'crossing boundaries'.

"Look, I know I probably crossed the line and I'm sorry. It's just I'm not to thrilled of the idea of you getting blood everywhere." Jade only rolled her eyes and continued to work on her foot until she had tied the gauze together and checked the rest of her body for cuts she would have. She gazed at her index finger, finding a slim but very deep cut.

"Do you have any tweezers?" Beck gaped his mouth to ask why, but she went into the bathroom to get them before it could come out. He walked into the bathroom and shooed her out, seeing as she couldn't find them.

"I found a slither of glass in my finger." She said in a bored tone. Beck swore she read his mind.

"Oh. Why we're you out on the streets anyway? And you have a bruise on you leg." He said walking out of the bathroom with the tweezers in hand.

She sighed,"I don't care and it's nothing that would be in your interest." Beck rolled his eyes and handed her the tweezers.

"Well would you mind telling me what you were doing to get yourself hurt?" Beck would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by this girl,though he'd never admit it. The Beggar-Girl shook her head wanting to forget it and move on. Beck sighed and looked at the clock.

"Hey, do you want to go with me to the diner for something to eat?"

Jade smirked."Why? You afraid I'm gonna steal something?" Beck smiled but shook his head.

"No just didn't think you'd want to be alone and starving for thirty-minutes." Jade knew it was tempting and true. She didn't want to get lost if she went out, or if she stayed, break anything in the RV, knowing she was one to fiddle. "Fine." Jade said.

"Okay let me grab you a pair a foot flops first." Beck dragged Jade out the door and to his car. He opened the passenger door for her then strolled to the driver's seat. Jade,not remembering the last time she's been in a car,started (of course) fiddling with the radio. Beck found this cute and a little strange. Now pulled into the small parking lot, he stepped out of the car. Smelling the homemade fresh biscuits and sausage coming from his childhood diner. He walked inside and was greeted by the old servers who've been working there ever since he could remember. Jade walked in behind him in her cheap,black, foot flops from some pharmacy. Beck lead Jade to a booth and they sat down at the opposite sides from another.

God knows what could happen when you have Tower-Boy and Beggar-Girl in the same building.  
Let alone the same _booth_.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**So glad to be back and have a priority besides schoolwork, LOL!**

**Please review telling me if you like it and/or how I can improve :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! You guys are amazing, THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT! XDDD**

**BTW, very sorry for the extreeeeeemely late update! Science fair, softball, soccer, test, and homework all got to me! PLUS WRITER'S BLOCK! AHHHH!**

**Please review telling me if you liked it and/or telling me how I can improve. (BESIDES THE UPDATING PROCESS! I just KNOW one person is going to mention that! LOL)**

* * *

Jade felt like she was a vampire burning in the hot sun thanks to the thin curtains inside the restaurant. Her and Tower-Boy (as she became accustomed to calling him) have sat, silently dozing off. Until Tower-Boy thought it was a good idea to lock eyes with her.

"Why can't we sit here and a normal conversation?" Jade shrugged. "Maybe 'cause I'm sitting with a complete stranger who won't stop criticizing my way OF DOING THINGS!" She raised her voice slightly, causing the elder guests to look their way with wonder in mind if they're in the way of a riot caused only by two teenagers. Without notice, hot pancakes now lay in front of Tower-Boy, followed by a flirty wave sent by the pony tailed waitress in yellow.

"It's not my fault you don't even know what Instagram is!" he said exasperated. Jade huffed in defeat and moved her eyes from the boy seeing red to the duck-like waitress, whom only slapped her egg whites down on the table as if she were feeding an animal. She picked up the fork and moved slight bits around, sending slight sounds of _EEEEK_ throughout the room. "Hey..." The sound of his soft tone cause her ears to perk up. "Do you at least know what Facebook is?" she threw her head back and let out a moan of annoyance and Beck let his musical laugher escape and wonder about the table.

"Okay-okay," He let out a rest of his chuckles. "But seriously, what do you know? Or why'd you end up at my house?" Jade rolled her eyes, "Why, I came from the great land of _OZ._" She said sarcastically. Now it was Beck's turn to roll his eyes. "Seriously. Or else I'm gonna bug you all day about it." Jade shifted in her seat and her lips tightened.

"I ran away from this place and I ended up at your house, that's it!" Said Jade.

"What's "This Place"?" Beck leaned forward slightly, showing off his brown orbs filled with curiosity. Jade sighed, but contemplated on keeping her whereabouts a secret.

"Home," Jade said. It wasn't a complete lie, she grew up there. Beck nodded his head as if he understood what it was like being a runaway child.

"So, you planning on going back?" Beck asked. It was now close to noon and most of the people in the restaurant left for work and all who was left were soon to pay the check. Jade sighed, "I don't know," she let her head fall into her hands.

The sound of a small bell ringing came. Jade turned her head, Beck doing so as well. The sight of a police office, however, caused Jade's head to snap down in silence. Beck wrinkled his eyebrows, then caught on. He shifted slightly in his seat and carefully took the check from the small black pouch their waitress left for them. He nodded his head toward the back door. She lifted her head slightly and brought it back down in a slow movement, as if she were stretching.

"Can I get a cup of coffee and the triple-stack pancakes with lightly drizzled maple syrup." The man sat down at the bar while kindly smiling to the elder waitress. "Yes Sir." she said suggestively, causing Jade to make a gagging face to Beck. He let his chuckles run soft as he watched the officer's eyes wander toward them. Beck looks down slightly seeing a glare in his eyes. He gets up while sending a hand toward Jade to get her out of the booth. Once standing, they head to the glass door in the back of the restaurant and ignore the soft bell that trails behind them as they run out.

"Where do you want to go now?" Jade said. They've finally stopped running. "I don't know. Have you ever seen Rodeo Drive?" Jade looked at him smugly.

"What do you think."

* * *

Beck watched her look through the windows of shops, particularly clothing stores.

"How about I buy you something?" Beck said after she stopped (once again) to look into one of the boutiques longingly. "Why?" Jade looked his way with a glare. "Because, you look like if you stay here to long without shopping you'll explode!" Beck laughed. Jade let out a small chuckle. "Whatever." She turned to continue down the sidewalk to the next shop, this time going inside.

Beck blushed beet red as he looked at the shop. It was _Victoria's secret_.

"Are you coming or not, I kinda need money to buy something." Jade turned around with a smirk, now in the heart of the shop where various types of sexy underwear lay out on a round table.

Beck gulped. He once promised his dad he'd never enter a womanly store for his pleasure. EVER.

_Well, It's not for MY pleasure,_ Beck thought positively. He closed his eyes before entering the store, once opening them he is met with lingerie everywhere. The sight made him feel uncomfortable. _But partially welcomed..._ Beck shook his head. Realizing it was best to find Jade before he decided to live inside one of their dressing rooms.

Beck finally caught sight of the dark-haired girl getting her bra size by a blonde worker with measuring tape. Feeling slightly aroused by this, he turns away, takes a deep breath, then grabs back his manliness to walk over to her. "Hey, are you almost done?" He asked coolly. Jade notices his shifting and laughs at his awkwardness. "Don't worry, one second.", she focuses back on her helper.

"Okay, your size is a D cup so your bras would be in that section." The young women pointed. "Thanks!" Jade called as she walked over to the "D" section. Beck's eyes widen as he sees the bras Jade picks out.

_Lace can kill a man, _Beck thought. "Dude. You look so uncomfortable now even I'm starting to feel sorry for you." Jade said in matter-of-fact. "Right, so can we please leave now." Beck sighed pleadingly. "Alright let's go. By the way, the bill's probably going to be in the mid-hundreds so I just want to make sure you can afford it." Jade spread her items on the table at the checkout line. "Are you kidding me? My parents are millionaires!" Beck exclaimed. Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "Then why the HECK are you living in an RV?!" Jade slightly raised her voice.

"Excuse me? Mam?" The cashier said. Jade whipped her head back toward her. "Your total is 200 dollars. Would you be paying in cash or credit?" Beck moved to the credit card scanner and swiped his card. "If you'd like, you can sign up for our reward cards you just have to-" Jade cut her off. "-NO!"

Jade takes her bag and leaves with Beck following. "What was that all about?" Beck asked. She doesn't stop walking until she reaches the next store. "I hate when they try to force you to sign up for stupid stuff that only results in junk mail." Beck stops before going into the boutique. Reading the sign, he's relieved when it reads _AllSaints_. He steps in and hurriedly finds Jade in concern he'll lose her in the gigantic store.

"Done." She simply states. She walks up to him with a whole different look. Beck's mouth is left agape as he can barely speak the words, "Don't you have to pay for that first?"

"I did. With your credit card, duh. Now don't ask how I did it and how I cracked your little code you have to type in after you swipe your card. Let's just say I'm a fast learner." Jade smirks. Beck rolled his eyes, his mind switching to real life; _Jade's an irresponsible little twit that you can't trust. And he, the nice guy who willingly took her in, _he thought. The money included in that deal not mentioned.

"How about we just go grab some lunch at the food court." Beck stated more than questioned. Jade shrugged. "Alright, but you're buying." She teased. Beck gave the faintest of smiles.

_Yet I still put her in my friend book_, Beck chuckled at the thought. He then followed the wandering Jade who was walking in the opposite direction as the food court. "Jade, It's this way." He gave her a witty smirk, knowing he was learning the game she played.


End file.
